


just a soul whose intentions are good

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Crack, F/M, Gossip, Humor, Luke/Caretakers mentioned but sure, Rey/Fish Nuns aka Caretakers implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Ahch-to culture in three words:a) tradition;b) order;c) gossip.





	just a soul whose intentions are good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

‘She took her own hut!’ screamed Tosia. ‘Spends nights there, _alone_.’

Shocked gasps followed her statement.

‘And Master Skywalker puts up with all this! He’s a saint, truly. Isn’t she his guest? How can a guest not share your hut? It’s like she doesn’t trust him at all! What she thinks he’s going to do, murder her in her sleep?’

‘I’d, really, if it wasn’t forbidden. She almost killed _me_ with those rocks!’

‘And it’s insulting, plain and simple, to Master Skywalker as a host and a man to imply she’s better off alone, one way or another.’

‘Her loss,’ murmured Mish’ve. ‘We all know Master Skywalker is a very gifted and skilful human, always happy to help a woman in heat—er, need.’

‘He doesn’t seem offended.’ Laaym hummed thoughtfully. ‘Humans have different customs. Maybe this girl doesn’t like men and that’s why she’s taking the other hut.’

‘You think it’s an invitation?’

‘I think we should check. We might be getting worked up over nothing.’

‘Nothing? She _threw rocks_ at me!’

‘I think humans give each other rocks as a part of their mating rituals,’ said Matron Alcida-Auka. ‘Diamonds, rubes. They’re rocks, right? And the bigger, the better. So perhaps she was trying to make a move at you! She seems young. Subtlety comes with time.’

Tosia gargled. ‘Well,_ you traitors, _I still prefer Master Skywalker. He has more of this nice, warm fur. The best part of mammals.’

‘I’d love to have a blanket from his fur,’ said Mish’ve.

Tosia shot her a scornful look, but Laaym laughed:

‘Kinky! Are any of you, “traitors”, adventurous enough to check what our new guest really means or will I have to go to her hut alone tonight?’

The loud cheer and a couple of “I volunteer!” were her answer.


End file.
